


One Final Night

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Intoxication, Oral Sex, Smut, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set After Ron & Tammys. Leslie turns up at Ben's after the drink off with Ron's Mom and Tammy One looking for one thing only, one last night of pleasure to finalise their break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Final Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! My first smutty drabble. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> *Sits and waits eagerly for a Fifty Shades type book deal*.

Ben collapsed back into the sofa with a contented sigh.

His eyes throbbed from the crazy light show that was Entertainment 720, he had tried to be a good friend and help Tom out with his finances and he was not going to listen at all.

What was the point, he knew in a few months…no, days, that the company was going to fall flat on its face, at least Tom seemed to be enjoying himself for now.

Yes he got an Ipad out of it but he was still annoyed.

Ben sipped the beer he had retrieved before getting to the sofa, the cool liquid seeping down his throat made him feel a little better, what was it about alcohol that made him feel instantly relaxed, like all the muscles in his body were turning into water.

He wasn’t a big drinker, every now and then he would have a wild night, but he wasn’t one for drinking alone. He found himself doing this more and more after he and Leslie broke up.

It had been a week, one whole week of not being able to kiss her and hold her and…well…

Sex was a common thing for them both, at the start of the relationship it was every day, either in the mornings when both of them were too tired to comprehend what was going on but they knew they wanted it, or in the evenings where it was more passionate and they were awake.

Ben tried not to think about it, he refused to let himself get horny. His hand just didn’t seem to do the job right after he had experienced Leslie’s wet pussy for so long.

He gritted his teeth as he felt himself grow hard, “Dang it” he growled out loud and swallowed a large amount of beer.

April and Andy weren’t home, he could totally masturbate right now in peace, but the thought seemed a bit sordid and in vain, he did not want to masturbate over his ex, thank you very much.

There was a loud crash outside the front door, causing Ben to jump up from the sofa, he set his beer back down and adjusted his dick so it looked like he didn’t have a raging hard-on and headed towards the door, he opened the peephole and his mouth dropped.

Leslie was standing outside the door looking wasted.

Ben stepped backwards; his hand clasped over is open mouth, what the hell was she doing here? And how did she get so drunk.

The banging came again, Ben moved back to the peephole to see Leslie hammering on the door with her fist.

“Wyatt, I know you are in there”.

Ben groaned, so much for that quiet evening to himself.

He opened the door and Leslie stumbled inside, she regained herself and looked up at Ben, “Its Mr Assistant City Manager” She slurred, swaying on the spot.

“Leslie, what are you doing here?” Ben asked, Leslie sauntered over to the sofa and grabbed the beer on the coffee table; Ben immediately reached over and grabbed it off of her.

“And I think you have had enough of that” He said sternly, “What the Hell have you been drinking?”

Leslie smirked and shied away from his glare, “Swanson Liquor, I hassa drink off with Ron’s Mama and Tammy 1, Ron’s Mam is really dirrrty, she needs a bath” She said, running her hand along the sofa.

“Wait, a drink off?” Ben asked, trying to get Leslie to sit down but she shrugged him off.

“We din’t want to lose Ron to them” She slurred out, “It was Operation Foaring Salcon” 

“Foaring…what?” Ben shook his head, “You need some water”.

“I need you”.

Ben stiffened, so that’s why she was here. In her drunken state she managed to drag herself all the way here for a booty call, yes he was just thinking about her but he didn’t expect this tonight, especially with her so drunk.

“That’s not a good idea,” He said handing her a glass of water.

“It’s a great idea” Leslie said, ignoring the water, “We never had one last night together, one last night of good slex”.

Ben couldn’t help but laugh at ‘slex’, he soon recovered and looked sternly at Leslie, “We can’t, we broke up because of your campaign, I’m not about to do something that both of us will regret in the morning”.

“Your penis seems to beg to differ” Leslie smirked as she pointed at his now semi-hard bulge.

Ben blushed furiously and spun around to re-adjust, “Shit” He growled, Leslie took this as her chance and wobbled over to him, her hands crept around his chest, gripping onto his shirt.

“Leslie, don’t” Ben said firmly as he unhooked himself from her grasp, “We can’t do this, I’m not going to have sex with you when you are this drunk, it’s not ok”.

“But I want you to” Leslie whined, “I am completely ok with it”.

Ben bit his lip, “You can barely talk, we’re not doing this, I’ll call you a cab”.

Leslie frowned; she needed a plan B and fast. She looked around the lounge looking for something, anything. The alcohol in her system made her reckless and insanely horny. She knew the risks, she’d be crying tomorrow about how much she missed him, but right now…she needed Ben. 

“I need a pen and paper,” She mumbled as Ben searched for a cab number.

“What for?” He asked.

“I need it” Leslie said, sliding off the sofa and rummaging around under the coffee table, Ben rolled his eyes and pulled out a pad of paper from the kitchen drawer.

“Here” He said, handing them to her, Leslie smiled proudly at the items; she hunched over on the floor and scribbled something down on the paper.

“Aha!” She cried out triumphantly, handing Ben the pad back, “Now you have to sleep with me”.

Ben frowned in confusion and took the pad from her. There, she had written (surprisingly clearly for her current state) a letter of consent.

“I, Leslie Knope, consent to Ben Wyatt fucking me super hard tonight” He read out loud, he sighed and lowered the paper, “Seriously?”

Leslie pursed her lips, “Did it work?”

Ben groaned in frustration, God he was so fucking horny, but he wasn’t about to take advantage of her, despite this strange letter of consent she had written, it wasn’t right.

Two hands crept around his waist and settled on the top of his pants, he stiffened and his breathing swallowed.

“Come on” Leslie purred behind him, “One night only”.

Her hands snuck under his belt and into his boxers, her fingers rubbing the tip of his dick.

Ben’s breathing hitched. ‘Shit’ he thought, his body was trembling, a groan stifled in his throat.

“Fuck” he groaned out loud, a smile spread across Leslie’s mouth.

“You like that?”

“Stop it” ben murmured, “Or I’ll end up fucking you so hard, you’ll scream”.

Leslie let out a breathy moan as her hands clasped around his penis, her lips pressed against his back.

Ben jerked away from her and spun around so quickly it nearly made Leslie fall over, he grabbed hold of her again and pinned her against the nearest wall, his hands grabbing at her ass, hitching her up slightly so she was balanced against him, his lips crashing down on top of hers.

Leslie wrapped his arms around Ben, tugging at his hair as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Ben’s hands moved to the hem of Leslie’s shirt and tugged it over her head and threw it on the floor, he broke the kiss and moved onto her neck, nibbling and licking at a spot then slowly moving towards her earlobe and sucking it.

He had no idea why she liked it, but him sucking and licking her earlobes drove her wild. She dug her nails into his back and moaned out loud.

Ben pulled away and looked into Leslie’s eyes, she had that sexy flushed look that only he could bring out of her.

“Are we?” She asked, breathlessly.

Ben nodded vigorously as he grabbed her hands and led her towards his bedroom, “We are”.

Clothes were soon discarded and in no time at all, Leslie was lying naked on his bed, Ben slowly climbed towards her, she wasn’t going to get out of this lightly, if she wanted it so bad she was going to have to wait for it.

Ben leant in towards her and his teeth grazed the top of a nipple, Leslie gasped out and arched her back into him, he spent a few minutes tending to her pink nubs, god he missed her so much.

He edged down the bed and towards her soaked centre, he trailed kisses along her public bone, he could see her watching his every movement, she was panting slightly, waiting for him to get to that magic spot.

Slowly he lowered his face down and gave a long lap with his tongue, Leslie shuddered in pleasure and pushed her head backwards into the pillows as Ben’s tongue swirled round inside of her and a thumb rubbing her clit in circles.

“You’re teasing me, Wyatt,” She gasped out, her hands grabbing at his hair.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Ben muffled out through licks.

“You know exactly what you ar- _ohh_ ,” She moaned mid sentence as Ben inserted a finger inside her soaked cunt. Curling it inside her in a ‘come hither’ manner.

Leslie was moaning out loud, Ben really hoped that Andy and April didn’t come home any time soon, this was pure bliss and he wanted no interruption.

As he continued to finger her, his tongue grazed her clit, causing her to moan louder, her hands grabbing at the blankets.

Knowing that both of them won’t last that much longer, she raised her head to look at him, “Do you have a condom?”

Ben nodded and pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom from his dresser, he tossed it at her and Leslie ripped open the packet eagerly, Ben climbed on top of her, kneeling around her, his dick stood to attention right by her face.

Leslie placed the condom on top of his penis and tried to roll it down, but her inebriated state hindered her during this. She scowled at the condom as her fingers seemed to refuse to work and roll it down.

“Ok…oh come on…just…get down you stupid…come on!!”

“Leslie, seriously what the hell are you doing?” Ben snapped, he didn’t mean for it to come out like that but she was taking too long and it was agony.

“Sorry, the condoms being an ass!”

“Well hurry up, I can feel myself going dow- _Oh shit_ ” He shuddered as he felt Leslie’s mouth close around his dick and started sucking.

“You aren’t going down tonight!” She growled as she pulled away and tried with the condom again, finally it rolled down his penis, Leslie punched the air excitedly and lay down.

Ben pushed his penis inside of her and lowered himself on top of Leslie; she immediately wrapped her arms around him, clawing at his back as he thrust in and out of her.

It started off slowly, but then the passion grew too intense, Leslie was begging for more and Ben’s rhythmic thrusting sped up. This was what she wanted, just one last night together, she knew they couldn’t be together, but they never had one final night of just sex. This was her off night from campaign mode; she wasn’t a city council candidate right now. Tonight, she was Ben’s.

Ben groaned low in his throat as he buried himself in her shoulder, thrusting in and out faster, Leslie arched her back so he was hitting her in the right spot, her lips found his neck and her teeth nibbled at a spot, tugging at the skin.

He was fucking her hard, just like he said he would. Leslie wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him deeper so he was practically balls deep. She gritted her teeth together as she could feel herself getting closer to an orgasm.

“Oh God” She cried out as she felt her insides clenching, her orgasm spreading around her body, her back arched and her legs trembled under the intense waves and shocks that sparked in her body.

Ben’s hands gripped Leslie’s hip as he thrust as deep as he could, feeling himself coming he let out a grunt and gave his last final thrust before collapsing on top of Leslie, his forehead was dripping in sweat and he was panting.

He pulled out of her and rolled next to her, Leslie was in a daze, the alcohol and post-sex fumes swimming around her head, her vision blurred as she watched Ben take the condom off.

“That was…really nice”.

Ben grunted, “Is that all I get? Nice?”

Leslie nodded as she curled up against him, “Yup…nice guy Ben” She whispered as she closed her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her head throbbed the next morning, what the hell was in the liquor? She felt awful; she opened a bleary eye and winced at the sunlight.

Once her eyes adjusted she realised she was in Ben’s room. He was nowhere to be seen. Slowly the memories of last night trickled back into Leslie’s brain and she remembered everything, turning up drunk, basically begging for sex, and then of course, the wonderful night that followed.

A part of her felt sad, but the other, satisfied. It was like she needed that one last night to be able to move on, she looked to the side and saw a note on the table, she picked it up and read it.

_‘I’m sorry; I thought it would be best if I wasn’t there when you woke up. Last night can’t happen again, I don’t regret it and I hope you don’t either. I’m at work if you need me, but I think it’s best you sleep off your hangover, there’s water and pills on the side if you need them’._

_‘PS, your letter of consent was pretty cute’._

Leslie smiled sadly at the letter, and then she remembered the letter of consent she wrote to persuade him into having sex with her, god she was embarrassing, but hey it must have worked.

She slowly climbed out of bed, her head still throbbing as she got dressed, she’d go back to her place, shower and then go back to work. She wouldn’t mention this to Ben unless he mentioned it to her.

But she knew deep down that it was going to take a lot more than one passionate night of sex to get over him.


End file.
